A cajon is traditionally configured as a cuboid box, on which the user sits for playing. The playing surface is, in this case, formed by the front side.
Such known cajons are increasingly widespread as percussion instruments. Their mode of playing, however, entails the drawback that the playing position seated on the cajon and bent forward to reach the playing surface located relatively far down is uncomfortable in the long term. The sound produced is in need of improvement in that the player sits facing the public but the cajon at best has sound openings on its rear, as the front serves as a playing surface and, in this respect, is continuously made from one piece.
Variants of cajons, which avoid the uncomfortable playing position, are, on the one hand, known as so-called “conga cajons”, in which the base body is designed to be significantly higher and widening upwardly in a truncated pyramid shape. A conga cajon of this type is played like a conventional conga and the playing surface is thus located at the top. A conga cajon is, however, no longer a simple percussion instrument that is economical and easy to transport because of its size and its mode of construction.
The so-called “bongo cajon”, a small cuboid box, in which the side walls run slightly obliquely inwardly, also exhibits a different type of play. The playing surface is also horizontal here, the bongo cajon being clamped for playing between the opened thighs, which can also be uncomfortable in the long term. Because of its smallness, a bongo cajon of this type is, however, not comparable with a conventional cajon.